


Bisexuals Have More Fun

by kitausu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental secret relationship, Bisexual Male Character, Bisexuality, Comedy, Comedy of Errors, Coming Out, Crack, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Humor, Lance in panties bc i couldn't help it, M/M, Pride, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 07:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: “It’s the first day of Pride!”Shiro just gave him a blank look, his hands moving automatically to pull Lance more securely into his lap and up against his body as he shuffled into an upright position against the wall.“You know, the month back on earth where you celebrate being the hot piece of bisexual ass you are.”---Or, Lance realizes Shiro doesn't know what Pride is, also Shiro comes out (even though he definitely thought he was already out)





	Bisexuals Have More Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I saw some super cute and hilarious bisexual pride shirts and I needed to put Shiro in them. Also, I was just seriously craving something funny and sweet.

The sudden burst of movement and cold air blasting into their little nest of blankets reluctantly pulled Shiro from a deep and rather pleasant sleep. He had been dreaming of Lance, basking on a sun soaked beach, bursting with happiness and dark skin so warm dream Shiro couldn’t stop running his hands across his chest.

Even though he and Lance had never been together while on Earth, it was an experience he regularly thought about, dreamed about giving his boyfriend. Unfortunately, without his heater of a boyfriend, the overly enthusiastic air conditioning system of the castle was not allowing him to fall back asleep.

Reluctantly, Shiro realized he had no choice but to leave the dream. He blearily opened his eyes, hand reaching out blindly to pull Lance back to his chest in the hopes of at least resting with his eyes closed for a bit. Instead, he was met with more cold air, although the spot was still warm from Lance’s body, meaning he couldn’t have gone far.

Blinking rapidly, Shiro managed to clear most of the sleep from his eyes to spot Lance on the other side of the room, bent over and waist deep in their closet.

“Lance, baby? What are you doing?”

Lance’s head popped up quickly, hair a little erratic, and the shirt he stole from Shiro slipping haphazardly off his shoulder.

“I just realized what day it is.”

Still only half awake, Shiro waited for the rest of that thought to form, because for the life of him, Shiro couldn’t even remember what day of the week it was right now. Living in space had well and truly fucked his internal clock.  

“Shiro, baby, sweetie, love of my life. It’s June 1st.”

Shiro quickly racked his brain for any missed birthdays or anniversaries, but came up empty.

“Lance, we started dating in November.”

Finally realizing his sleepy boyfriend was _not_ keeping up, Lance stopped and gave Shiro a quizzical look.

“I know?”

Lance cocked his head to the side a little, looking inquisitive and adorable and incredibly tempting in silky blue panties, and if Shiro had been any less curious about what was happening, he wouldn’t have been able to resist.

“Baby, what is June 1st?”

Lance’s eyes lit up as he bounded back to their bed, wobbling precariously as he jumped up onto the mattress with both feet, only to drop down onto Shiro’s lap with surprising grace.

“It’s the first day of Pride!”

Shiro just gave him a blank look, his hands moving automatically to pull Lance more securely into his lap and up against his body as he shuffled into an upright position against the wall.

“You know, the month back on earth where you celebrate being the hot piece of bisexual ass you are.”

Lance spoke in a sing song voice, rocking teasingly in Shiro’s hold before moving to kiss the high point of his cheekbone with a loud smack. As always, Lance’s happiness was infectious, and Shiro couldn’t help but smile as he stole his own kiss, biting lightly at the underside of his boyfriend’s jaw.

“Sorry, Lance. I haven’t a clue what you’re talking about.”

The smile slipped suddenly from Lance’s lips as his eyes turned thoughtful, and if Shiro guessed right, a little bit homesick. There was nothing worse in Shiro’s mind than a Lance who wasn’t smiling, and there was very little he wouldn’t do to bring that smile back.

“But if you show me how, I would love to celebrate it with you.”

Lance’s eyes shot up from where they had turned to bore a hole in the wall behind Shiro’s head, smile already moving to curl the edges of his lips again.

“Really?”

“Absolutely, I would love to celebrate the ‘hot piece of bisexual ass’ that is my boyfriend.”

Lance beamed, scrambling off Shiro in his haste and nearly kneeing him violently in the crotch, not that Shiro could bring himself to care all that much. Lance looked happy again, swaying his hips, humming as he moved through his clothes.

There was just something about Lance that made you want to do whatever you could for him. Even the castle had a special fondness for him, given the large number and variety of clothing it somehow managed to produce at Lance’s every whim.

“What are you looking for—?”

“Ah! Here it is! Perfect!”

When Lance turned around, he grinned as he tossed a crumpled shirt across the room to land in Shiro’s lap. Shiro took it, surprised by the plainness of it, until he shook it out and laughed at the bold text across the front.

He really would do anything for Lance, but it was always nice when it turned out to be something he enjoyed, too.

 

Keith grumbled as he poked around at the goo on his plate. Hunk had sworn up and down it would taste like pancakes with syrup, but all Keith could taste was a vaguely avocado flavor, and an unfortunately very slimy avocado texture.

By the time Shiro and Lance had made it into the room, Keith had pretty much lost his appetite and was looking for a distraction to keep Hunk from noticing his less than enthusiastic response to his new creation. Which was probably why Keith was the first to notice the bold and colorful ‘Bisexuals Have More Fun’ written across Shiro’s barely big enough to cover his pecs, shirt.

“What?”

Lance smiled brightly when he saw Keith looking their way and scampered over to his friend’s side.

“Good morning Keith, a happy Pride to you, my dear gay friend.”

He bowed, his voice sounding vaguely British, something Keith normally would have complained about, except his eyes were still trained on Shiro.

“You’re bi?”

The room froze, and the look of happy indulgence Shiro had been casting Lance’s way slipped into a frown.

“Uh, yeah? I thought you knew?”

Keith looked around in bewilderment, first at Lance, who was glaring at him for some unfathomable reason, then thankfully to the Hunk, who looked just as surprised as he felt.

“Knew? I thought you were straight!”

And actually, now that Keith thought about it, he was a little pissed that Shiro hadn’t told him. _He_ had told Shiro he was gay. He thought they were close enough for that shit but apparently—

“Straight? You…you thought Shiro was straight?”

Now it was Lance and Shiro’s turn to look confused as Hunk nodded along in agreement with Keith’s outburst.

Lance turned to Hunk imploringly, but he just kind of shrugged in apology, looking anywhere else but at his fellow teammates.

“Yeah, man, I mean…it isn’t like Shiro does anything that would have given us a hint.”

Jaw nearly to the floor, Lance looked at each of them in turn before turning back to Shiro.

“Does fucking me on the regular mean _nothing_ anymore?”

Shiro’s face burned red, hands automatically moving to cover his face as both Hunk and Keith’s eyes shot to him in unison. He was fighting a very strong impulse to make a tactical retreat, but knew that if he left Lance alone, things would likely only get worse, probably resulting in even more ill-timed revelations about their private lives.

“I’m assuming you guys _didn’t_ realize that we were dating?”

“For _eight months_ we’ve been dating! What kind of friends are you? I knew _right away_ when you two started dating. _No one_ had to tell me! Because I’m a good friend!”

Keith looked like he had temporarily blacked out from shock, Hunk’s hand at the center of his back the only thing keeping him from toppling over. Hunk was speechless because, honestly, Lance kind of had a point, but they really truly hadn’t known.

The outburst seemed to have finally drawn Pidge out from whatever hiding space they had been. Without looking up from the robot in their hands, they pat Shiro on the arm as they moved to take their regular spot at the table.

“Hey Shiro, happy Pride. Nice shirt.”

It honestly didn’t even surprise Hunk that Pidge knew and neither he nor Keith had. Pidge knew everything. 


End file.
